1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplex wire connector unit, and more particularly, to a multiplex wire connector unit composed of a male connector part, a female connector part and a screwed collar. The male connector part and the female connector part can be respectively coupled with a plurality of wires, and then the two parts are engaged firmly together with the screwed collar to form a handy watertight multiplex water connector unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wire connector is for connecting and fixing electrical conductors so as to conduct the electrical current in the circuit. It is often experiences that the electrical appliances or electronic devices fail to work normally due to improper connection or installation of the conductors. In order to prevent the possible hazard arising therefrom such as an overload or even a short circuit, a prompt response must be taken to clear above-mentioned improper connection or installation of the conductors, which usually calls for extra cost, time, and manpower.
A conventional wire connector unit is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A connector unit 10 is composed of a receiving portion 11 and a corresponding mating portion 12 to be coupled with. Both receiving portion 11 and mating portion 12 to be coupled with. Both receiving portion 11 and mating portion 12 are enclosed with an insulation cap 13 respectively in which includes a receiving side wire connector 14 and a mating side wire connector 15 respectively. One of the insulation caps 13 has a male coupler 131 at its one end, and the other insulation cap 13 has a female coupler 132 at its one end facing against the male coupler 131 to couple with each other. A set screw 16 is passing through the insulation caps 13 and die two connector 14 and 15 to combine them together. The insulation caps 13 and the two connectors 14, 15 are detachable when a wire 20 is to be installed. At the receiving portion 11, a detention member 17 associated with a guide slot 171 is provided to one end of the receiving side wire connector 14, one the other hand, at the mating portion 12, an adapter slot 18 associated with a protrusion 181 is provided at one end of the mating side wire connector 15 such that the detention member 17 can be mated with the adaptor slot 18.
As can be understood from the above description, the conventional wire connector unit constructed as such seems rather sophisticate. Using fixing screws and the set screw for construction is by no means a good way to attain the purpose of quick assembly or diassembly. Besides, it cannot provide means for connecting for connecting a plurality of wires in one connector that greatly reduces its practicability.
Aiming at the aforesaid shortcomings, the present invention is to propose a newly developed construction of multiplex wire connector unit, usable more efficiently, and conveniently than any conventional product.